


And We'll Laugh About It [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Avalanche [PODFIC] [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drama, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during Chapter Seven of "It's Just That". While Sakura is gone her boys fret and try to distract themselves and take care of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We'll Laugh About It [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And We'll Laugh About It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/251613) by [Branch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Avalanche/And%20Well%20Laugh%20About%20It.mp3) | 31:03 | 28.7 MB  
---|---|---  
[Avalanche Oneshots Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Naruto/Avalanche%20Oneshots.m4b) | 2:40:37 | 74.9 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/and-well-laugh-about-it) |  |   
[Podbook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/avalanche-oneshots-audiobook) |  |   
  
### Music

_Glow of a Firefly_ by Hotaru no Hikari

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Podfic Big Bang


End file.
